Murderous Mind
by Celsie
Summary: A teenager is giving command of over three hundred men in the Mandalorian Wars and proves to be the scariest soldier that ever lived and then fights along side the Sith in the Jedi Civil War. Now six years after the end of the Civil War she wakes up in a
1. Awaken

Disclaimer: I don't own KOTOR 1 or 2. At least not while I'm awake. (lol) Can you claim the Exile as your own once you name him or her? (curious) However I do own the Forsaken One.  Enjoy and please don't sue me! If I had the money to be sued, I'd own George Lucas himself, but as you can see I don't. (lol) 

Note: I played both KOTOR 1 and 2 as a light side female, (or at least I tried, but I mostly came out slightly better then neutral) Damn morals and ethics, who needs 'em?

Exile in KOTOR 2 is known as Catianka Relden (Cat-e-an-ka Rel-den)

Murderous Mind

Chapter 1 Awaken 

_**(((Wake Up)))**_

_**(((It's time to begin!)))**_

Curston slowly opened her eyes and screamed, she was blind, she couldn't see anything but a huge blinding white light that seemed to have no end. She snapped her eyes shut and tried to move her hands to cover them but she found they were tied together in front of her.

She was lost, confused, she had no idea where she was. Hell she didn't even know if she was standing or lying down. Although a reasoning voice said wheedling into her brain, you don't feel anything against your back so maybe your standing.

Curston stomped her foot and felt the impact of something solid beneath her and she sighed inwardly. Okay that one question answered, she was standing but she still didn't know where and she wasn't about to open her eyes again.

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out and she went into panic mode again. Why couldn't she speak? Was her voice gone, and if so how had that happened? Again the reasonable voice interrupted her panicked thoughts. Try again; you were able to scream earlier, it whispered.

Curston drew and unsteady breath and opened her mouth to scream and this time a harsh horrible sound came from her mouth it sounded like it hadn't been used in a hundred years. Okay so she was standing up and something was wrong with her voice.

She began fidgeting with the bonds that held her hands together until finally she managed to slip one hand out she then released the other and almost cried out in delight. She had her hands free, which meant that she could try opening her eyes again. She placed her hand completely over her eyes and opened her eyes her hands kept most of the light out but it was enough to where her eyes could adjust a little at a time.

After several moments she was able to completely remove her hand and was met with a very strange sight. She was in an empty kolto tank, seconds later, she realized she was in a med bay of some sort. Her eyes wandered the expanse of the room she was in, there were a few other tanks but they were empty.

She opened the door to her tank and fell out of it; obviously she was unused to using her legs because they felt foreign to her. She slowly dragged herself to the center of the room and just lay there trying to remember what had happened and where she was.

Suddenly bits and pieces of images began flooding her mind too quickly for her to make sense of them. Pain, bodies lying around her, blood seeping through her clothes. Her hands trembling as she stared at the body of a young man, not much older then herself.

He had a gaping hole in his abdomen and the fresh copper tang of blood was in her nose and mouth making her gag. She gazed down at her trembling blood soaked hands and cursed the day she was born. Curston woke with a gasp, she slowly raised herself to a sitting position and gazed around again, she was still in the same room, and nothing had changed.

She had killed people, lots of them in that war, the Mandalorian War but even more in the Jedi Civil War. She suddenly remembered everything, everything that had happened. She still didn't know how she had gotten into the tank, all she did know was she had to find a way out and figure out where she.

Although it was surprising that the med bay was still in fairly good condition. Most of the ones she'd seen since her service had been partially blown away by one side or the other. She had felt sorry for the innocent people who hadn't chosen sides who were killed in the process, at first. After a year of constant death, fighting, winning, losing she had lost all cares.

She killed when she was told too, killed when she was angry, killed whenever she damn well felt like killing something. It had become an addiction, an addiction that was very appealing to the Sith who saw her on the battlefield. The Sith Lords would purposely send whole legions of Sith soldiers to their deaths at the hands of her troop, but most fell to her, and yes eventually she grew tired of only killing the Sith and began murdering anyone who crossed her path just to be rid of them.

That is until she met the Sith Lord Ojis who told her that her prowess on the battlefield was unmatched. That he knew of a way to complete the void she had been cast into. Her desire to stop feeling all together was what drove her to the Sith. Her need to be nothing but everything at the same time drove her to becoming a Sith Lord.

She hadn't even noticed the change in herself but maybe that was because there was no change. Sith, Republic, they were just names. She had no name she was simply the Forsaken One. The one all had forgotten, the one that no one cared to acknowledge.

Eventually even the Sith feared her blood lust and had forged mutiny beneath her until finally she was cast out, still nameless, still unknown. She had faded into the shadows but someone had found her.

(Celsie) Big Note here in case you got confused. Curston has been in the kolto tank since the middle of the Jedi Civil War. The story takes place after KOTOR 2. She doesn't realize she's been in there for more then a day or two. This is also my first KOTOR fic so hang in there please and let me know how I'm doing.


	2. Where Am I?

Disclaimer: I don't own KOTOR 1 or 2. At least not while I'm awake. (lol) Can you claim the Exile as your own once you name him or her? (curious) However I do own the Forsaken One.  Enjoy and please don't sue me! If I had the money to be sued, I'd own George Lucas himself, but as you can see I don't. (lol) 

Note: I played both KOTOR 1 and 2 as a light side female, (or at least I tried, but I mostly came out slightly better then neutral) Damn morals and ethics, who needs 'em?

Exile in KOTOR 2 is known as Catianka Relden (Cat-e-an-ka Rel-den)

**Reviewer Responses**

sdreamz: I'm so flattered that for your first Star Wars fic on here you chose to read mine! Anyway, thanks for the comment about Curston, I worked really hard on the first chapter…an every other chapter. Lol I was really aiming to make her seem believable. Anyway hope you continue reading.

**Murderous Mind**

**Chapter 2 Where Am I?**

Curston stood up and looked around, she needed to find some clothes and maybe a weapon, preferably a vibroblade or heavy blaster. She gazed around the room and saw a door leading off on the right she made her way to the door and it slid open. She entered and realized she was in the equipment locker.

She opened the lockers but found that several were locked. The ones she did manage to open contained a basic travelers outfit that was too big but she reasoned would have to do. A small blaster, which would help if she wanted to kill a gizka. A few medpacs and a couple of other odds and ends.

She gathered it all up and placed in a white bag that had been hanging just inside the locker. Then she went to work on the locks. After about ten minutes she had one of the tree open and inside was just a lousy book.

Curston looked at the title and paused. "Great Heroes of the Jedi Civil War. How can they have possibly got a book on the War when its still going on?" she asked herself amazed at the foolishness of people. She didn't bother to check and see if her name was in it because she knew without looking it wouldn't be.

She was an embarrassment. No one wanted to claim her in this war but everyone wanted her to work for them. She shook her head and tossed the book into her bag. She left the lockers and walked back into the main room. She walked along the walls until she came to a dark door that looked like someone had set fire to it. It was still solid but looked and smelled like burned rubber.

She touched the keypad next to it and the door slid open. She had been glancing behind her when the door opened and when she turned back she thought she was going to gag. Bodies littered the ground outside the door. Hundreds of them were stacked against the walls and it wasn't even a very wide hallway.

The smells of rotting flesh were making her sick. She wondered how long the bodies had been there to be rotting away the way that they were. Some had been there so long that they were just skeletons. Although it looked like some kind of massacre had occurred here there were no weapons no armor no supplies, nothing.

It was like someone had cleaned them out before she had had the chance. "Damn, oh well." She muttered as she picked her way through the bodies, and body parts. She turned the corner and was met with yet more bodies. These however were not as rotted so she figured they were more recent then the others. These bodies were also picked clean.

She made her way out of the bodies until she reached a bodiless clearing she looked around and saw two doors, one was blocked by bodies and logic told her whoever had stacked them would not have blocked his own way out so she took the clear door and entered another hallway filled with more bodies.

These had even less decay then the ones before and she seriously began to wonder how long she'd been in that empty tank. She finally made her way out of the corpse filled building and breathed a sigh of relief. While she herself, at one point in time, would have enjoyed a good massacre she never enjoyed the smell of decay and blood mingling together.

She looked around trying to figure out where she was. She remembered being on Korriban in the caves but this was definitely not Korriban She turned and gazed at the building. It was completely hidden underneath a mountain and the entrance was hidden inside a cave.

She turned and once again ran through the planets she had ravaged during the war in case the people who had captured her were from any of those planets but this one didn't look like one that had dealt with the war. She didn't recognize this planet and that was what worried her the most.

(Celsie) Big Note here in case you got confused. Curston has been in the kolto tank since the middle of the Jedi Civil War. The story takes place after KOTOR 2. She doesn't realize she's been in there for more then a day or two. This is also my first KOTOR fic so hang in there please and let me know how I'm doing.


	3. What Planet Did You Say?

Disclaimer: I don't own KOTOR 1 or 2. At least not while I'm awake. (lol) Can you claim the Exile as your own once you name him or her? (curious) However I do own the Forsaken One.  Enjoy and please don't sue me! If I had the money to be sued, I'd own George Lucas himself, but as you can see I don't. (lol) 

Note: I played both KOTOR 1 and 2 as a light side female, (or at least I tried, but I mostly came out slightly better then neutral) Damn morals and ethics, who needs 'em?

Exile in KOTOR 2 is known as Catianka Relden (Cat-e-an-ka Rel-den)

Reviewer Responses 

sdreamz: Curston Isis is my own creation, and it's cool that I did such a great job creating her that you couldn't even tell she wasn't a real Star Wars character. As for your second question I think it'll be answered in this chapter. Plus of course I love the long reviews! I live for long reviews! LONG LIVE THE LONG REVIEWS! (Okay I'm done now)

Dalis'ilhea: I'm curious to see how it will turn out as well. Please continue reading.

Murderous Mind 

Chapter 3 What Planet Did You Say? 

Curston took her blaster out and held it at the ready; she really wanted a vibroblade right about now. What she wouldn't give for her vibroblade right now but she had no idea where it was. She was much better with a sword, staff anything long and dangerous, but blasters were something that eluded her mastery constantly.

She was good enough with them but their were still people who could beat her and in her opinion that was unacceptable. She began walking away from the mountain and set her eyes on the top of a tall steep hill. She made her way there, she had been sure she'd find something, anything that might point to life on this planet but nothing other then the med bay beneath the mountain, and it only pointed to death.

She reached the top of the hill a few moments later and shielded her eyes as she looked around. Out of the corner of her eyes she spotted a small group of buildings surrounded by high walls. She thought she had caught sight of a ships wing but she couldn't be sure. She grabbed her bag and half ran, half flew down the hillside until she lost her footing and tumbled down and landed in a heap.

She growled to herself and stood up dusting herself off. She was completely covered with thorns dirt and grass. She stomped her foot in anger and almost screamed when she heard something crack that sounded mysteriously like bone. She slowly lower her eyes to her feet and gulped.

Her foot was currently stuck in some poor souls skull. She shrieked and shook her foot until the skeleton's skull flew a few feet away. She started to edge around the rest of the bones until her eyes caught a glint of gold.

She stopped and knelt over the bones she dug down a little around it and found a bag filled with a little money and a few pieces of extremely expensive looking gold trinkets. She picked up a gold locket and felt something squeeze in her heart.

She had had a necklace like this once. Then when she went to war she had it melted and molded into a golden band that she had then snapped around her neck. It would then become her defining mark.

She remembered hearing rumors that one man had managed to survive long enough to tell people about the woman devil with the golden band. Curston looked up and smirked, devil she had been and devil she was.

She touched her neck and was surprised to still find the golden band around her neck she had assumed that her captures would have taken it as a trophy, or at least sold it for a nice bundle of cash. She took the money and gold and turned back and started in the direction of the buildings.

An hour or so later she reached the outer walls and just stood there. She still hadn't seen anyone. She was seriously confused about all of this. Suddenly she caught sight of a small group of humans heading her way. She stood her ground and waited for them to get to her.

They walked up to her and stopped short.

"Who are you?" a man demanded, by his voice Curston assumed he was the leader.

"I'm Curston Isis." She stopped for a second that was her name wasn't it?

"Curston Isis? Where did you come from? We've been here since the Jedi War ended and no ships have come, so how did you get here?" the man demanded suspiciously.

Curston stared at him dumbfounded. "The war ended?" She asked incredulous.

The man eyed her, "Yes, six years ago they did." The man said looking at her like she was stupid.

" Six years?" she asked looking up.

"Are you okay?" he asked finding it strange that this woman would not know about the wars.

"Yeah, I guess I've been out for a REALLY long time. This may sound strange but can you tell me what has happened since the middle of the Jedi War?" Curston asked.

"Sure let's get inside the village." The man answered as he opened a hidden door beside Curston.

Curston followed him and his group into the village and looked around. Yes there was a ship; she wondered what she'd do now that the war was over. She had nowhere to go. Her family had died shortly after she left for the Mandalorian War.

"In here miss." The man said calling her attention to a building that looked like it was about to fall apart. She followed him in and then sat on the floor. He sat in a makeshift chair and began his story.

(Begin Long Speech)

Well the Jedi were in a constant battle, Sith against the Jedi Council and for a while it seemed that the Sith were going to win, until Revan was captured thanks to her apprentice turning on her and firing on her ship.

So she was assumed dead and Malak took over control of the Sith and almost eliminated the Jedi. Until Revan came back, some say she had no memory of who she was but I don't believe that, I think she knew all along and was just planning her revenge on Malak.

Anyway she joined up with other Jedi, a Republic soldier, a Wookiee, and a Twilek, plus a few druids. Then she took out Malak and sent the Sith spiraling into self-destruct mode. Then she disappeared. Some say she's dead, I say she's still out there somewhere, and she'll be back.

Since then we haven't had any major encounters unless you count the one on Telos. That was a scary day but a group of people defeated them and saved the people on Telos.

No one's sure what happened to them. Anyway that's what's been happening since then. It's been a year since then. Does that help any?"

(End Long Speech)

"Yeah one last question before I get to the big one. What planet is this?" Curston asked mulling over the information he had given her. "Yukiop." He answered firmly. Curston's eyes shot up, "Come again?"

(Celsie) Big Note here in case you got confused. Curston has been in the kolto tank since the middle of the Jedi Civil War. The story takes place after KOTOR 2. She doesn't realize she's been in there for more then a day or two. This is also my first KOTOR fic so hang in there please and let me know how I'm doing.


	4. Know Any Good Pilots?

Disclaimer: I don't own KOTOR 1 or 2. At least not while I'm awake. (lol) Can you claim the Exile as your own once you name him or her? (curious) However I do own the Forsaken One.  Enjoy and please don't sue me! If I had the money to be sued, I'd own George Lucas himself, but as you can see I don't. (lol) 

Note: I played both KOTOR 1 and 2 as a light side female, (or at least I tried, but I mostly came out slightly better then neutral) Damn morals and ethics, who needs 'em?

Exile in KOTOR 2 is known as Catianka Relden (Cat-e-an-ka Rel-den)

Reviewer Responses 

sdreamz: I don't think there is such a place but ya never know. Lol keep reading!

Dalis'ilhea: lol I hardly sleep anymore, I'm always writing for my wonderful reviewers!

Murderous Mind 

**Chapter 4 Know Any Good Pilots?**

"Yukiop, when we arrived there was one man here he said that was the name of the planet." The man answered.

"Right. Okay one last question. Is the ship out there serviceable? Will it fly?" Curston asked her eyes widening.

"Yeah, at least I think so." The man answered. "I don't really know. I can't fly it. Our pilot died from massive injures when we first landed." He said sadly.

"That's okay I can." Curston said as she stood and turned to leave.

"Wait!" the man begged stepping in front of her.

Curston eyed him, she felt the old familiar urge to kill rising but she fought it down before answering. "Yes?"

"Will you take us with you?" he asked.

Curston stood still staring at him. "Who's 'us'?" she asked.

"My family and I." He answered as his family filed into the room. His wife was a simple looking woman; the kids were dirty grubby little things with barely any clothes to cover themselves.

There were five kids, one was a girl just a little younger then she was when she went to the Mandalorian Wars. Another was a boy about eleven years old with ears the size of gizkas. Then there were two girls who looked exactly alike about six or seven years old and a baby not more then a year old. She gazed at them a moment longer and finally nodded her head.

"Okay, you can go. Do you know if the ship has any fuel?"

"Oh thank you thank you so much mistress, I offer whatever I can to pay for the kindness." The man said bowing to her, motioning for his family to do the same.

Curston watched them in amusement, "Okay grab your belongings." Suddenly it was like a bomb had gone off the kids were running around grabbing the meager belongings that they had and cam and stood in front of her shortly followed by their mother who was struggling with the baby and the things she was trying to carry.

"Here let me help you." Curston said taking some of the things and holding them,

"Oh no mistress please, I'll be fine." The woman begged.

"No, no it's fine. I don't mind." Curston answered. A few minutes later the man reentered the room clutching a mountain of things. Curston eyed them and shook her head.

"Okay let's go." She opened the door and headed for the ship followed by the children and their parents.

She reached the ship and headed up the loading ramp. She directed them to set their things in the back room and then she told them to stay put until she came back. They nodded and she left to explore the ship. She turned and headed back to the cabin and knocked on the door it immediately opened and she stepped in.

"This is where you all will be staying until I drop you off. First off, I want your names and where I should drop you at." Curston said her gaze wandering over the dirty bunch.

"My name mistress is Jaq. I was a mechanic in the Mandalorian Wars. It would be most helpful if you'd drop us on Coruscant." The man requested. Curston nodded and turned to his wife.

"Mistress my name is Danie." Curston nodded and turned to leave.

"How long do you think the flight will take?" The oldest girl asked looking at the floor.

"A few hours." Curston answered.

Curston walked into the cockpit and headed for Coruscant. She hoped her family's home was still standing and if it was occupied, well she hoped for the sake of whoever lived there he was gone before she got there. She set the coordinates and then sat back in her seat and relaxed.

"So now what do you do? Where do you go from here Curston?" she asked herself.

She had no family, no friends, and no place to go. Now that the war was over she didn't seem to have a purpose. She had to find someone who could give her a purpose, some meaning in her life.

She knew she hadn't been human during the wars but something had changed. She still had the undeniable desire to kill but it wasn't as strong. Not to mention she didn't feel empty anymore. She wasn't whole, but she wasn't empty either.

(Celsie) Big Note here in case you got confused. Curston has been in the kolto tank since the middle of the Jedi Civil War. The story takes place after KOTOR 2. She doesn't realize she's been in there for more then a day or two. This is also my first KOTOR fic so hang in there please and let me know how I'm doing.


	5. Coruscant to Telos

Disclaimer: I don't own KOTOR 1 or 2. At least not while I'm awake. (lol) Can you claim the Exile as your own once you name him or her? (curious) However I do own the Forsaken One.  Enjoy and please don't sue me! If I had the money to be sued, I'd own George Lucas himself, but as you can see I don't. (lol) 

Note: I played both KOTOR 1 and 2 as a light side female, (or at least I tried, but I mostly came out slightly better then neutral) Damn morals and ethics, who needs 'em?

Exile in KOTOR 2 is known as Catianka Relden (Cat-e-an-ka Rel-den)

* * *

Reviewer Responses 

Jewel34: Yes I'm going to continue with this story because it's one of my better fics, at least that's my opinion. She does have an interesting past huh?

Murderous Mind **

* * *

Chapter 5 Coruscant to Telos **

Curston began the landing procedure and stood up to go and tell the family they needed to begin preparing themselves to leave. She reached the cabin only to find they were already ready.

"We can never repay you for taking us from the horrid planet. We only hope this will be enough thanks." Jaq said as he handed Curston a handful of coins. "It's all that we have, I'm afraid."

Curston fought back a disdainful snort, "Keep your money, I don't need it."

Jaq gazed at her in shock, "I don't know what to say! Thank you so much! Now we'll have the money for little Timmy's operation!"

Curston smiled and watched as they left the ship then she turned back to the ship. During the journey she had gotten an idea. She would go to Telos, which from what she could remember was where the Admiral Xye was before she was captured.

Maybe he could help her, if she could find him, maybe he'd even remember her, but that she seriously doubted. Sometime later she reached the Telos docking area and after a few moments a voice came over the communications system.

"Docking orders request knowledge of person and business on Telos."

Curston sighed and leaned forward. "Curston Isis, requesting a meeting with Admiral Xye." A buzzing sound was her only reply and she moved into landing position.

As she stepped off of the ship guards dressed in red armor pointing heavy blasters directly at her immediately surrounded her.

"Wow, what a welcome. You might want to work on the non-hostile image first." Curston said keeping her hands in front of her so they didn't shoot her.

"Curston Isis you are under arrest for treason against the Republic." One of the guards said.

"Damn, I'm caught." Curston said sarcastically easing her way down the ramp and allowing herself to be taken into custody.

* * *

Curston sat in her cell and sighed, she'd been there for two days straight and nothing interesting had happened. Finally the door slid open and in walked Admiral Xye with a few other men. 

"Curston Isis, I never thought you'd be stupid enough to come back here." He said harshly.

"Oh come on Xye you know I can't resist your devilish charms." She said with a sarcastic smirk. She saw one of the men raise his eyebrow in question but let it slide.

"Curston now tell me the truth, do you have any hidden weapons?" Xye asked narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Nope Admiral your troops have gotten better, they didn't miss any this time around, although how any one could miss a vibroblade is beyond me but hey, all the smart soldiers were dead right?" Curston said her voice becoming bitter at the end.

"We never thought you'd become one of them." Xye said sadness flashing through his eyes.

"Yeah well you can never be to sure of what a sixteen year old will be like after years of war now can you?" Curston said her eyes hard.

"Wait a minute, you're the Curston Isis, the leader of the Attack Force G? Everyone said you were dead along with your men." Another man said.

"Strange things are said when the Republic is trying to cover up there mistakes." She said arrogantly.

"By the way Xye, you'd better fire dumb ass over there, he brought in two daggers and a vibroblade." She said nodding at a man to the left of her cage.

Xye whipped around, "GET OUT YOU FOOLS!" everyone one but he and the man who had spoken ran from the room.

"Admiral Onasi I ask that you leave as well."

"Oh a new Admiral hmm?" Curston asked an arrogant smirk flashing on her face.

"Admiral Xye I won't just leave, why does it matter? She's still locked up." Onasi asked slightly confused.

"Because silly boy, he's going to let me out, he's going to fight me and then I'm going to win only this time I'm going for the kill." Curston said her eyes becoming red with bloodlust. At first she had been fighting the urge to steal the sword from the fool next to her but she couldn't do it, and now she had given in to the urge to kill as well.

"Open the door, it must be settled once and for all. Never fear, I won't lose. I've been waiting and training for this day for over six years, the day I'd capture you again." Admiral Xye said his voice firm and controlled.

"I will not!" Admiral Onasi proclaimed.

"Would you like me to kill you too?" Curston asked her voice dripping faked sweetness. Xye was finally fed up and flipped the switch releasing the woman. Suddenly a vibroblade appeared from behind her back.

"Damn!" Onasi said as he stepped back towards the door. He watched as the girl stepped out of the cell and swung the sword in front of her.

Suddenly she dropped to her knees gasping, "What the hell is happening to me?" she cried gazing at her hands, they were covered in blood, blood from all the people she had ever killed. She was drowning in the blood, the fear, and the pain.

She felt the rush of air on her neck but a blaster being fired off above her head drowned the sound out. She squeezed her eyes shut half expecting her head to roll off and land in front of her a few feet away, but it never happened. She looked up and was met with a very unexpected sight.

* * *

(Celsie) Okay if your confused just tell me what your confused about and I'll explain it to you, I realize this has gotten slightly confusing. 


	6. My Savior

Disclaimer: I don't own KOTOR 1 or 2. At least not while I'm awake. (lol) Can you claim the Exile as your own once you name him or her? (curious) However I do own the Forsaken One.  Enjoy and please don't sue me! If I had the money to be sued, I'd own George Lucas himself, but as you can see I don't. (lol) 

Note: I played both KOTOR 1 and 2 as a light side female, (or at least I tried, but I mostly came out slightly better then neutral) Damn morals and ethics, who needs 'em?

Exile in KOTOR 2 is known as Catianka Relden (Cat-e-an-ka Rel-den)

Reviewer Responses 

Dalis'ilhea: Well I hope they get answered soon lol. Yes wonder what's to happen now…

Dark Lord Daishi: Thank you very much, I liked that line as well. lol. I'm pretty sure she'll stay on the dark side or close to it anyway. No she isn't force sensitive, (bet that's new huh?) And yes she's been in the kolto tank for six years. Ever since the middle of the Jedi Civil War. Yukiop is on the edge of known space.

Murderous Mind   
Chapter 6 My Savior 

Curston looked up into the blade of a sword just inches from her face. Admiral Xye had had every intention of cutting her down in her moment of weakness knowing full well he'd never stand a chance fighting her other wise. Admiral Onasi however had other plans he fired off a round into the wall above the Admiral's head and had stopped him from murdering the trembling girl in front of him.

" Admiral, kindly move the sword away from my face." Curston said regaining her composure. The sword was thrown to one side and Admiral Xye stepped away from her and looked over at Onasi.

" Xye, tell me what the hell is going on." Onasi demanded pointing one blaster at him and the other at Curston.

"She's a threat to the Republic as long as she is still alive!" he hissed.

"Why because if the truth gets out that you obliterated my men, the Republic would look bad?" Curston demanded her eyes glowing.

"We had no choice, you had become too opinionated. You were filling your men's heads with dangerous thoughts and we had to stop you!" Xye hissed his face bright red and bloated in anger.

"So you tried to kill her but only managed to kill every man in her squad?" Onasi demanded unsure of what to think.

"At the beginning of the Jedi Civil War we were apart of the Republic's plan to infiltrate the Sith, but I didn't trust the captain or Admiral Xye and I made my views known amongst my men. One night I left camp to scout out the area around it as I did almost every night and came back to a horror.

My men had been blown apart, literally. I ran thinking it was the sith and began plotting my revenge, but I found a bit of the bomb and discovered it was the pin. Pins are unique to their creator and I knew personally that this particular person only sold to the Republic.

I was furious and I came here and allowed myself to be captured and I tricked Xye into letting me out for a battle, which he lost, but I let him live. Then I joined the Sith and became the most powerful Sith Lord under Darth Revan, but not even she knew me for what I was.

No one did, everyone wanted me to fight for him or her, but no one wanted me to come back. So after the sith formed a mutiny and forced me out I wandered Korriban until one night I was captured. That's the last thing I remember until two days ago." Curston explained.

Onasi turned to Xye, "You are the cause for all of this?" he demanded.

Xye looked at him unsure of what to expect, "No we were doing what had to be done!" he demanded.

"You tried to destroy her, and the best plan you had was to kill her ENTIRE squad?" Onasi demanded disgusted with his superior. "You don't deserve the honor of being considered a Republic officer!" he said slamming the butt of his gun against Xye's head. Xye fell backwards clutching his head and groaning.

Curston gaped at Onasi in amazement, "Come on, your getting out of here." he said grabbing her arm and dragging her to her feet.

"The second I leave this room they'll be all over me and I don't want to have to kill them for doing their job." Curston said yanking her arm away from him.

Onasi looked back at her, "Fine I'll tell them your being transferred to Coruscant. Now let's GO." he hissed.

Curston glared at him for half a second but with one last glance back at Xye she nodded and moved in front of him so it would look right.

He cuffed her arms and she hissed, "What the hell do you think your doing?" she demanded.

"You may have been wronged in the past but it doesn't erase the fact that you're a murderer and a Sith." he said with a determined half-grin.

"Former Sith, you republic filth." she growled.

He tightened the cuffs until she cried out in pain, and he shoved her through the door. The men that had run out earlier were yelling at the fool who had brought the weapons in and they looked up as they exited the room and entered the hall.

"Admiral Onasi sir if I may be so bold, what are you doing?" they asked.

"She's being transferred to Coruscant, but because of the dangerous nature of this criminal I'm taking her there myself." Onasi said shoving her ahead of him. She fought back the urge to fight him for calling her a criminal.

"Yes sir Admiral." he said as he stepped aside for them. Curston smirked at the fear that had crawled onto his face when she had met his eyes. Onasi must have seen it too because she heard a very distinct snort in his attempt to cover up a laugh. Onasi pushed past the men and forced her onto a waiting aircraft that was docked in the hanger.

(Celsie) Okay if your confused just tell me what your confused about and I'll explain it to you, I realize this has gotten slightly confusing.


End file.
